1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a video game apparatus and video game program, for getting two or more instructed characters to take actions according to a task instructed by selection of a player and advancing the game, depending on results of the actions taken by each character of the two or more instructed characters.
2. Background Art
A role-playing game (RPG) is known as one of the most popular video games. In the RPG, a hero (heroine) in a game world is a player character which is operated by a player, and a game scenario proceeds by solving a task, such as a defeat of an enemy character in a battle. In the RPG, the action of the player character serving as a hero (heroine) is determined by an operation of the player himself (herself), and for this reason, a player is easy to relatively put his (her) feelings into such a game.
In addition to the RPG, a simulation game (SLG) is also known as one of the popular video games. In such a simulation game, the player gives an instruction to each character or a group of characters among two or more characters belonging to one's own party to advance the game. In addition, the best part of the SLG is a dynamic game proceeding since there are many characters to which the player can give an instruction.
In such a situation that respectively different kinds of games become popular, a combination of such games is desired. One of such games formed by combination of the RPG and the SLG is a simulation RPG (SRPG). There is another type of game, an online game wherein procedures for updating are executed in a predetermined time on a server side by selecting next action among two or more selections by each player and a scenario proceeds by executing the selection (See Japanese wikipedia “Minna De Quest” (URL: http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%81%BF%E3%82%93%E3%81%AAde%E3%82%AF%E3%82%8%E3%82%B9%E3%83% 88) (Reference 1).